


The Dean Winchester Drying Technique [podfic]

by NerdyNerdenstein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Friends to Lovers, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, My First Podfic, POV Castiel (Supernatural), Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Porn with Feelings, Read by the Author, Roommates, Showering Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein
Summary: Castiel needs to learn how to keep the bathmat dry to spare Dean's socks. [podfic version]
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 10
Kudos: 20
Collections: Destiel Podfics





	The Dean Winchester Drying Technique [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dean Winchester Drying Technique](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198799) by [NerdyNerdenstein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdyNerdenstein/pseuds/NerdyNerdenstein). 



> To pair with my first fan fic ever, I have created my first podfic ever! I hope you enjoy and give me a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed. If you would like to hear more podfics, let me know! I really enjoyed the process and if other people like it too, I'll keep going..it doesn't necessarily need to be my own work, I'd love to podfic someone else's too.

[ [link to mp3] ](https://ia801502.us.archive.org/20/items/dwdtpodfic/dwdtpodfic.mp3)


End file.
